Half
(Ep.2-8)]] (Ep.60)]] )]] A half (plural: halfs or half-bloods) is an individual with 50% or more sura blood. Their sura ancestors are superior suras who have a human form. Most half-bloods are born from a sura and a pure-blood, but there are other possible parental combinations, such as sura + half, sura + quarter, or half + half. In situations where there is a high percentage of sura blood involved, even half + quarter or half + pure-blood parents are possible, e.g. a half with 87.5% sura blood and a pure-blood with 12.5%. What matters is that the child has 50% or more sura blood. Unless one of the parents is a pure-blood or quarter, both parents must come from the bloodline of the same sura clan. For example, a Garuda half and a Yaksha half cannot have children between them.Currygom's blog, Races: Humans ① - pure-bloods, halfs, quarters :See also: Category:Halfs, Pure-blood human, Quarter, Sura Appearance Half-bloods look similar to pure-bloods, but they resemble the human form of superior suras even more, since they possess some non-human body parts. The higher the percentage of sura blood a half has, the more sura features appear, such as fur, tails, animal-like ears, and fins. In rare cases, Garuda (bird) and Asura (insect) halfs can have wings as well. Halfs age four times slower than pure-bloods. They can grow for 64 to 80 years before reaching physical maturity, and they normally live to around the age of 320 to 400 years. A half who appears to be 20 years old is actually 80 years old. Skills and Abilities Physical strength Halfs, especially Yaksha halfs, are known for their great strength, but it can vary greatly between individuals since the number of generations separating the half from the nastika ancestor does help determine the strength of the individual. Magic Magic is impossible for half-bloods. Their attributes are determined in the same way as a sura, i.e. one clan attribute and one or more hereditary attributes, so they do not possess birthday attributes which are required to use magic. Transcendental skills It is possible for halfs to use transcendental skills. However, the time required to learn many of them is beyond a half's lifespan, so they are unable to learn many transcendentals, unlike superior suras. A half's attributes determine the type of transcendentals they can use. Sura form It is mostly impossible for halfs to transform into their sura forms since they are born without the knowledge of how to do it, so most efforts during their lifetime fail. The exceptions to this are those from the dragon clan. Vigor recovery Halfs who do not use transcendentals recover their vigor like pure-bloods, e.g. from eating, sleeping, and happy emotions. Those who do use transcendentals can only recover their vigor through eating meat. Careers If they are fortunate enough to have a magician sponsor them, they can live with them as fighters. But for the most part, they spend their lives hiding and escaping from hunters. Dragon halfs Vritra halfs are exceptional because unlike other halfs, * they can transform into full sura form * they can understand and use sura speech, which is a rarity among other halfs. * they gain most of the abilities of a 5th-stage rakshasa at the age of 100. Differences between halfs and pure-bloods The difference in appearance of halfs from pure-bloods, as well as their different skills and attributes, are the reasons why most pure-bloods do not consider halfs to be of the same race as them. Another reason for this is the emotional resonance that occurred during the Cataclysm. A half who attempts to hide their sura body part will get caught by the sensors at each city's checkpoint. Differences between halfs and superior suras Halfs have the appearance of human-form superior suras. There are a few ways for humans to differentiate between the two, but no method is 100% accurate; on the other hand, gods can tell the difference without any doubt. Halfs can easily eat vegetables, while most meat-eating suras do not like vegetables at all, but there are suras who can also eat vegetables, so the method of testing someone using vegetables is not trustworthy. In the first two seasons of the webtoon's story, there are generally no known superior suras in the human realm who can change into human form, so anyone who appears physically different is mostly assumed to be a half, without any suspicions of being an actual sura. Notes )]] )]] * Due to their slower aging, pregnancy with a half lasts 40 months. * The mother of a Vritra half loses one year of her lifespan for every half month of pregnancy.the finite * Kasak Rajof, in human form, often eats large amounts of raw and dried meat. In sura form, he has been seen feeding on dead Ananta suras. * Hana Lehn, Ran's mother, was overjoyed upon spotting a meat buffet during a party. History Before the N0 Cataclysm, halfs were treated the same as humans and quarters, but during the Cataclysm, emotional resonance with the kings of their respective clans caused them to lose all control, attacking their own friends and families. Since that event, they lost all their rights and are now discriminated against by humans. They require a sponsor to pass the checkpoints of the major cities. Sponsor-less halfs are often captured and sold in auctions as food in areas where half hunting is legal, because some sura traits are highly prized among humans for their properties; for example, eating Garuda eyes is considered a way to improve one's eyesight. Most halfs refuse this treatment and live in remote, hidden villages. References Category:Index Category:Inhabitants